Overprotectived
by VyinHunhan947
Summary: Sehun dan Luhan adalah sepasang kekasih yang tidak di ketahui oleh siapapun termasuk Lee Sooman yang notabene sebaga CEO dari SMEntertaiment. tetapi bagaimana hubungan mereka jika sehun yang kelewat overprotectived? Bagaimana karir mereka jika ketahuan oleh orang lain? ITS HUNHAN FIC! 11EXOMEMBERS WARNING CERITA PASARAN
1. Chapter 1

**OVERPROTECTIVED**

**.**

**.**

**©VyinHunhan947©**

**T+**

**Genre : Romance,Fluff, sad ,Typos and YAOI**

**HUNHAN Couple and other**

**(Little bit Yifan)**

**Length : Chaptered**

**WARNING! NO BASH,TYPO BERTEBARAN,CERITA PASARAN, AUTHOR NEWBIE **

**Thnks youu **

**.**

**.**

**PROLOUGE**

Sehun dan Luhan adalah sepasang kekasih yang tidak di ketahui oleh siapapun termasuk Lee Sooman yang notabene sebaga CEO dari SMEntertaiment*an:Ini masi jaman sooman ahjussi yaa;)* tetapi bagaimana hubungan mereka jika sehun yang kelewat overprotectived? Bagaimana karir mereka jika ketahuan oleh orang lain? ITS HUNHAN FIC!

11EXOMEMBERS*maaf bagi yang gak suka, jujur aku juga sedih pas inget 11*

"Anneyong! Jung Raehwa imnida"

"Yifan... Kau?!"

"Kai... bagaimana jika aku menyukai hyungku sendiri?"

"Sehunnaaa saranghaeeee yeongwnhiii! Be my boyfriend pleaseeeeeee!"

"Luhan! Kau terlalu dekat dengan Xiumin hyung! Aku tak suka!"

"Hun... kudengar kau dekat dengan boa noona?"

"Sehun... kau berbuat hal itu di belakangku?... tapi... kenapa harus dengan dia?"

"Kai.. bawa aku bersamamu.. kumohon"

"OMONA! KALIAN! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!"

"Hikss... maaf, kumohon jangan seperti ini.. hiks"

"Jika kau tak segera menghentikannya, Kalian akan di keluarkan segera"

"Kau gay? Tak kusangka! Cih menjijikan!"

"Yifan...?

..

Ya aku akan segera sampai

..

Xie xie yifan"

"LUUUHAAAAANN!"

(Prolouge di random)

**PROLOUGE END**

**AN : Helloooww Vyin here~ Anneyong minnaa, ini epep pertama vyinn, ada yang minat? Kalo minat review~ minimal 10 review buat lanjut hehee, sekali lagi gomawo yg udh sempatin baca apalagi sampe ngereview **

**Dan TOLONG JANGAN JADI SILENT READERS, HARGAILAH KARYA KAMI^^**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**~o~ Review?~o~**


	2. Chapter 2

Author pov

02.22 am KST

Namja cantik bernama lengkap Xi Luhan ini terlihat sedang duduk di bangku taman terdekat dari SM building. Yah siapa yang tak kenal dengan namja yang menjadi salah satu member dari boyband terkenal EXO? Tentu saja tak ada!

Hanya jam jam seperti ini saja idol terkenal seperti mereka bisa berkeliaran tanpa alat penyamaran yang menutupi seluruh tubuh mereka. Saat luhan sedang asyik melamun tiba tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk bahunya pelan

Puk

"luhan hyung? Kenapa berada disini?

Jantung luhan berdetak cepat tak karuan saat mendengar suara husky sexy yang sangat ia kenal.

"s-sehun? Kenapa kau ada disini?" luhan mengumpat dalam hati karna lidahnya yang tergagap saat berbicara

"seharusnya pertanyaan itu untukmu hyung... apa yang kau lakukan disini? Udara sangat dingin, nanti kau sakit. Apalagi kau hanya mengenakan sweater tipis seperti itu" ucap sehun sembari berpindah posisi dari sebelah luhan menjadi tepat berada di depan luhan sambil menatap lembut deereyes namja cantik tersebut

"a-aku... hanya memikirkan hal bodoh"

"jika itu hanyalah hal bodoh, kenapa harus dipikirkan? Toh biarkan saja berlalu seperti air yang mengalir"

"aku ingin mebiarkannya.. tapi berkali kali ku coba tetap saja tak bisa.."

"kau bisa berbicara kepadaku hyung.." sehun memeluk luhan dengan erat dan meletakan kepalanya di pundak sempit luhan, sehun mencium aroma luhan dengan dalam

"aku akan bercerita padamu.. tapi kurasa bukan dalam waktu dekat ini" ucap luhan sambil mengulas senyum tipisnya

"yeah.. itu semua tergantung padamu hyung"

Sehun melepas jaketnya dan memasangkannya ke badan mungil luhan. Jaket itu terlihat kebesaran di badanmungilnya. Luhan yang di perlakukan seperti itu menjadi blushing hebat

"hyung kurasa udara semakin mendingin.. lihat bahkan wajahmu memerah hyung, kajja kita kembali" ucap sehun sambil menggenggam jemari luhan yang serasa sangat pas di telapak tangannya

"N-ne k-kurasa juga begitu" _'andai kau tahu apa yang membuat wajahku memerah sehunna.. kau pasti akan membenciku' _batin luhan miris

.o.

.o.

.o.

Setelah sampai di dorm exo, kedatangan mereka langsung di sambut heboh oleh Kai yang memang saat itu sendiri di dorm karna yang lain keluar karna ada keperluan

"LUHAAANN HYUUUUNGGGG~" kai langsung melompat dari sofa dan berlari untuk memeluk luhan, tadinya ia sedang menonton televisi

"heii Jonginnie kau kenapa? Kkk~ tidak biasanya kau memelukku"

"aku kesepian hyunggg... kau meninggalkanku terlalu lama. Katanya hanya membeli kopi tapi kau seperti membeli tiket konser" keluh kai sambil mepoutkan bibirnya

"yak!kkamjong jangan memeluk luhan hyung seperti itu!" sehun yang memang pada dasarnya menyukai Luhan pun mulai angkat bicara karna kecemburuannya sudah smpai diambang batas

"apa masalahmu cadel? Suka suka-ku dong lagipula luhan hyung senang ku peluk. Ya kan hyung?" mata kai berbinar menandakan ia sangat berharap luhan membantunya dalam perdebatan ini"

"err... ya, pelukan kai hangat" ucap luhan dengan senyum tipisnya, jemari lentiknya mengelus surai coklat kai lembut. "huh! Luhan hyung menyebalkan!"

Sehun cemberut, mengehentakan kakinya kesal dan pergi meninggalkan KaiLu, luhan yang melihat sehun mulai ngambek memutuskan untuk menyusul sehun ke kamar mereka

"Sehun-ah kau kenapa?"

"ani" jawab sehun singkat sambil terus memainkan ponselnya

"aku tau kau marah sehun-ah.. cepat katakan apa yang membuat sehun marah agar hyung bisa meminta maaf"

"aku cemburu melihatmu dengan Kai, hyung... aku cemburu. Aku kesal dan marah yang teramat bila melihatmu dekat dengan orang lain.." sehun berbicara dengan luhan namun matanya tetap fokus ke ponsel barunya

"jadi kau juga ingin kupeluk?" setelah mengatakan hal itu luhan langsung memeluk sehun dengan erat

"kumohon jangan pernah marah padaku..."

'_kau tak menangkap sinyalku... luhannie'_ batin sehun sambil tersenyum miris dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher luhan

Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang sedang mengintip dari celah pintu dengan wajah berkerut "ada apa dengan mereka?" gumamnya

/

/

/

keesokan paginya

Luhan pov

Ugh... hangat sekali, aku jadi enggan membuka mata dan bangkit untuk mencuci muka, dada bidang yang sedang memelukku posesif ini sungguh nyaman. Sayang sekali jika harus kulepas

Aku pun mengeratkan pelukanku dan menenggelamkan wajahku ke dada bidang itu.

Eh?! Dada?!

Setelah sadar aku sontak membuka mataku dan bangkit dari tidur

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Aku spontan berteriak keras dengan wajah memerah sempurna! Oh tuhan.

BRAAK

"Luhan hyung! Ada apa?!" Aku mendengar suara kai sedikit terengah engah, kurasa dia berlari untuk kesini

"G-g-gwen-chana" kataku terbata bata, masih syok dengan keadaan kami yang sedang berpelukan errr agak intim (kaki kiriku berada di selangkangan sehun begitupula sehun. Sehun memelukku erat dan wajahku berada di dadanya).

"Ugh... kalian berisik" ternyata sehun sudah bangun!

Omona bagainana caraku menghadapinya sekarang?!

"Um? Pagi luhan hyung" sehun berucap dengan sangat santai sambil beranjak ke kamar mandi

"P-pagi j-juga" oh god! Tak bisakah lidah laknat ini tak terbata?! Membuatku malu saja!

"Woii! Cadell! Kau tak mengucapkan selamat pagi padaku?!" Protes kai

"Bereeseekk!(berisik) memangnya kau penting?" Balas sehun dengan sedikit berteriak agar kai bisa mendengarnya. Huhh pagiku penuh dengan teriakan ternyatah~

Aku pun mulai bangkit untuk pergi ke kamar mandi kaisoo karna sepertinya kai sudah mandi jadi aku yakin kamar mandi kaisoo kosong

"Kai aku mandi di tempatmu ya" tanyaku pada pemiliknya

"Eh luhan hyung aku sudah mandi! Jadi kurasa aku tak bisa mandi bersamamu~" Senyum mesum kai sudah berkembang

Aku sedikit mengernyit, ngeri melihat senyuman kai

"Kai apa apaan senyummu? Hyung bilang, hyung ingin mandi di tempatmu bukan mandi bersamamu"

"eh? Jinja hyung? Yah.." kudengar kai mendesah kecewa

"Kenapa suaramu seperti orang kecewa kai?" aku menatapnya bingung

"A-anio ahahahaa, hyung cepatlah mandi! kau bau ahaha" ia tertawa canggung

"Baiklah.. aku mau mandi dulu" ucapku sebelum berjalan menuju kamar mandi kaisoo

.

Aku menyabuni badanku sambil melihat cermin besar yang memang di sediakan di setiap kamar mandi

"Jika dilihat lihat badanku memang seperti yeoja, ramping putih mulus, wajahku juga cantik.. argghhh kenapa?! Padahal impianku ingin memiliki otot otot yang besar! Tuhan tidak adil" aku mempoutkan bibirku dan langsung beranjak dari cernin mennuju batthub untuk merendam diri.

"Sehun... apa pendapatmu tentang tubuhku?'

.

Setelah selesai berpakaian aku keluar dari kamar kaisoo dengan rambut setengah kering.

Dari lantai dua aku bisa melihat Tao dan Sehun yang nampak sedang berbincang dan sesekali tertawa.

Ugh.. hatiku terasa terbakar api cemburu. Aku segera memalingkan wajahku. Lebih baik chattingan aja dikamar. Mumpung dikasi libur sama manager hyung~ hihihiii

BRAKKK

Aku menutup pintu agak keras dan langsung tidur tiduran di kasur sambil membuka aplikasi weibo di handphoneku.

**~Weibo~**

**MluM : Raeee~**

**RaehwaJung : ne oppa?**

**MluM : oppa sebal :( **

**RaehwaJung : waeee?**

**MluM :Tadi sehun berduaan dengan tao! Aku kesal:(**

**RaehwaJung : hahah oppa kau terlalu berlebihan~ ayolah mereka hanya 'buddies' tak mungkin mereka memiliki hubungan special~ lagipula kau bahkan tak tau sehun oppa gay atau tidak? ._.**

**MluM : tapii tapii tetap saja oppa kesal :( oppa rasa sehun tidak menyukai oppa rae T.T**

**RaehwaJung : oppa! Jangan berpikiran seperti ituu! **

**aku rasa sehun oppa juga memiliki perasaan pada oppa**

kkkk~ raehwa memang asyik diajak bicara ah~ aku legaaahh! Baiklah! Aku akan menggodanya sedikit

"Luhan hyung?

sontak aku langsung melempar handphoneku ke sembarang arah

"N-ne?"

"Kau sedang apa? Tadi aku lihat kau terkikik sendiri dengan wajah yang antusias" sehun memasang wajah datarnya

"Anio hanya teman chatting yang menggemaskan" jawabku dengan sesantai mungkin.

"Menggemaskan?" Entah, kurasa aku hanya berhalusinasi karna aku melihat ekspressi sehun yang kental akan ketidak sukaan

"Yeah." Aku memutuskan hanya menjawab singkat

Ping

Aku menoleh keh handphone ku yang layarnya menyala dan mengambilnya. 1 weibo dari RaehwaJung

**RaehwaJung : oppa kau disana? kau tak membalas weibo ku~ **

Aku pun membalasnya dengan cepat

**MluM : mianhae rae tadi ada sedikit halangan hehee... nanti oppa chatt lagi~ anneyong ;) **

"Rae? Siapa itu hyung?" Ucap sehun yang entah kapan berada di belakangnya

"Omo! Sehun kau mengagetkanku!" Astagaaa! Apa dia membacanya?! Tamatlah sudahhh T.T

"Sudahlah.. siapa rae?"

"Dia teman eerrrr Kuliahku? ya! Dia teman kuliahku dulu ahahaa" kulihat wajah sehun kurang yakin namun ia hanya menganggukan kepalanya lalu tidur terlentang di kasur

"Sehun-ah kau mau tidur? Hyung keluar dulu ya. Tadi kai meminta hyung menemaninya membeli topi" kataku pelan

Namun...

Greppp

Author pov

Saat luhan hampir beranjak dari duduknya sehun langsung memeluk luhan erat membuat tubuh luhan menimpa tubuh sehun.

"S-sehun?" sungguh! luhan malu sekali sekarang baik hati sekali bumi jika ingin menelannya bulat bulat

Sehun tak menanggapi luhan. Ia malah sedang asyik mengendus endus(?) Leher jenjang milik luhan

Membuat luhan mengerang tertahan.

Tok tok tok

Tak ada yang menjawab

Tok tok tok

"Luhan hyuungg! Ini aku kai! Kau berjanji mengantarku hari ini!" Teriak kai berharap luhan mendengarnya

"Luhan hyung sedang tidur Kkamjong!" Balas sehun, mulut luhan saat ini sedang di bekapnya erat

"Aku tak percaya omonganmu cadel!"

"Yasudah!"

"AKU AKAN MENDOBRAK!"

"YAK! MICHEOSO!"

"Ya aku memang gila!"

"Baik! Baik!" Sehun pun menyerah dan memutuskan untuk membuka pintu untuk kai, di kasur baju luhan agak tersingkap sedikit. Ia berpura pura tidur rupanya~

"Aigoo uri luhannie~ neomu kyeoptaa!" Kata kai sambil mengelus bibir merah luhan,jarinya sibuk mencubiti pipi merah luhan agar luhan terbangun

Luhan pun berakting seolah ia baru bangun,

"Emmhhh Kai? Ada apa?"

"Kau berjanji untuk mengantarku ke whystyle"

"Baiklah... aku perlu mandi?"

"Tidak kau hanya perlu cuci muka saja hyung"

"Baiklah.. chakkaman ne?" Luhan tersenyum sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya

"Hey! Sehun kau mau tidak tukar kamar denganku? Nanti aku akan membelikanmu semua hal yang bersangkutan dengan miranda kerr! Bagaimana?" Tawar kai dengan antusias

"NO! BIGNO! Luhan hyung akan terancam jika sekamar dengan namja mesum sepertimu kai-ssi" kata sehun sakrastik

"Bagaimana jika liburan ini aku akan mentraktirmu untuk fanmeeting dengan miranda kerr? Ayolah~"

"Aku lebih memilih luhan hyung dari siapapun di dunia ini! Walaupun itu miranda kerr"

"Hah~ kau tak asik!"

Sehun hanya diam tak membalas ia mulai memainkan game handphonenya.

"Kai? Kajja" ucap luhan saat ia keluar dari kamar mandi

"Ne hyung~" kai yang memang suka mencuri kesempatan langsung menggandeng tangan luhan

Sehun yang melihat itu sontak langsung berada di tengah tengah mereka dan melepas tautan tangan KaiLu.

Api kecemburuan terlihat jelas di mata elangnya ia menatap marah ke kai yang sedang memasang wajah kebingungan. Sehun langsung menggantikan tangan kai yang menggenggam tangan luhan sehingga tangannya dan tangan luhan sekarang bertautan. Luhan dan kai yang melihat itu sontak membelalakan matanya.

"KAJJA AKU IKUT!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**AN : readers tercintah! Jeongmal khamsamnida buat reviewnya *bow* walopun masi banyak sidersnya tapi vyin bersyukur banget udh ada yang mau review *sruutt(ingusan)* sesuai janji , malah melebihi hehee chap 1nya apdet~**

**Maaf banget kalo ngecewain semuanya T.T **

**Vyin tau kalo ff ini jauh dari kata baik, tapi hargailah vyin dengan tidak menjadi siders hohoo**

**Sudah ya! Makasi banyakkk mumuu**

**Big thanks to :**

**Guest**

**evi xiao lu**

**HJ**

**oh sehun tamvan (maksa juga gak papa hohoo)**

**HunHanina**

**EXO Cumi (makasi sarannya yaa~)**

** .58**

**zoldyk**

**lisnana1**

**myfancycar2**

**Urushibara Puterrizme**

**Dhanty Zawa**

**Xiaoluluu**

**-maaf kalo ada yang gak ketulis *deepbow*-**

**Bagi yang punya akun insyallah vyin bakal bales lewat pm^-^ gomawoo buat udh review~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review again?^^**


	3. CHAP 2 UPDATE

**OVER PROTECTIVED**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter : 2**

**©VyinHunhan947©**

**Rate T+ / M **

**Romance, Fluff, sad, YAOI**

**WARNING : TYPOS, CERITA PASARAN, YAOI, DAN BAHASA ANEH**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ! NO PLAGIARISM AND SIDERS GO AWAY!^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun yang melihat itu sontak langsung berada di tengah tengah mereka dan melepas tautan tangan KaiLu.

Api kecemburuan terlihat jelas di mata elangnya ia menatap marah ke kai yang sedang memasang wajah kebingungan. Sehun langsung menggantikan tangan kai yang menggenggam tangan luhan sehingga tangannya dan tangan luhan sekarang bertautan. Luhan dan kai yang melihat itu sontak membelalakan matanya.

"KAJJA AKU IKUT!"

Chapter 2

Still author pov

Setelah mendengar pernyataan sehun yang begitu mengejutkan - menurut mereka - kai memutuskan untuk bertanya

"Sehun.. kau yakin? Bukannya kau tak suka keluar saat siang karna panas? Kau yakin?" Kata kai, dahinya mengernyit karna bingung

"Tentu saja! Hey, ayolah kkamjong.. aku sedang ingin keluar. Kau kenapa sih?"

"Hanya saja... aish sudahlah, apa alasanmu ingin ikut? Ini terlalu aneh"

_'Karna aku tak akan membiarkanmu berduaan dengan luhanku!' _Batin sehun, namun ia memutuskan untuk memberikan kai tatapan datarnya dan melenggang pergi dengan tangannya yang masih menggenggam tangan luhan manis.

"Hey! Ya! Tunggu akuu!" Teriak kai saat luhan dan sehun sudah keluar dorm mereka

BLAM

Saat di perjalanan menuju whystyle, toko topi milik sunbae mereka, yesung kai tak henti hentinya menanyakan keadaan luhan - mereka memutuskan berjalan kaki - apakah ia lelah atau tidak, haus atau tidak dan hal itu sukses membuat telinga sehun memanas mendengarnya

"Luhan hyung? Kau kepanasan? Mau ku-"

"YA! KAU MEMBUAT TELINGAKU PANAS! AISH JINJA!" potong sehun saat lagi lagi kai akan menawarkan hal yang sama selama 5 kali.

"Sewot banget sih lu del!" Kai mendengus,

"Luhan hyung aku rasa ini tempatnya"kata kai sambil menunjuk toko yang agak besar dengan bertulisan

'WHYSTYLE'

"Kau benar kai-ah~ kajja" luhan tersenyum tipis saat melihat sehun yang sudah banjir keringat di balik maskernya.

"Kajja!" seru kai sambil mengajak luhan masuk,sehun? Tentu saja ia hanya bisa mendengus kesal dan mencibir kai, yahh walaupun pada akhirnya ia tetap mengekori luhan dari belakang

"hyung bagaimana dengan ini? Apakah cocok?" tanya kai sambil memakai topi bercuping serigala

"tidak cocok kkamjong, kau akan terlihat menjijikan jika memakai topi imut seperti itu" bukan luhan yang menjawab, tetapi sehun yang sedang memakai snapback yang bertuiskan _queen back the money_. Sehun menoleh kearah luhan "hyung apakah ini cocok ku pakai?" tanya sehun

"ne! Kau terlihat tampan sehun-ah~" kata luhan sambil tersenyum malu

'_kyaaa kyeoptaaa kenapa bisa ada namja seimut dia? Huaaaa aku nervouss'_batin sehun menjerit

"ehm, hyung coba kau pakai... pasti akan terlihat sangat manis" sehun tersenyum kecil

"gomawo sehun-ah.. tetapi itu bukan style ku ehehee" luhan memaksakan senyumnya saat yang di sodorkan sehun ternyata sebuah wig hitam gelombang sebahu. HELL NO! SEHUN KIRA DIA BANCI? Ugh. Tanpa sadar luhan meringis pelan

"hyung aku sudah selesai. Dan sehun! Cepat bayar topimu dan kita pulang, luhan hyung memiliki janji dengan temannya" kata kai yang baru datang dari kasir. Sehun pun izin untuk ke kasir

"kai! Hyung rasa hyung harus pergi sekarang.. gwenchana?" kata luhan setelah melihat arloji hitamnya

"jinja? Baiklah.."

"gomawo kai~ hyung pergi dulu ne"

"ne! Hati-hati hyung"

Kai melihat punggung luhan yang telah menjauh dengan tatapn sendunya

"andai aku yang bisa lebih dulu bertemu dengan mu hyung... pasti tak akan sesusah ini.." gumam kai dengan senyum kecutnya

Kai mengeluarkan smartphonenya dan mulai bermain game

**Setelah 10 menit**

Puk

Sehun menepuk pundak kai pelan

"eh hun? Kenapa lama sekali?" kata kai

"tadi kartu kredit ku mengalami sedikit gangguan... dimana luhan hyung?"

"tadi dia harus bertemu dengan temannya, ini sudah hampir malam... ayo pulang!"ajak kai. Sementara yang diajak masih memikirkan kata kata kai tentang luhan yang pergi ehm.. ketemuan

Drap drap drap drap *backsoundgagal-_-

"yak! Sehun kau mau kemana!? YAAKK!" teriakan kai semakin kencang saat melihat sehun menaiki taxi lewat

"sudah kuduga... responnya sperti itu, apakah aku terlambat?" kai tersenyum miris sebelum pergi dari toko itu

LUHAN PLACE

"ghamsamnida atas sarannya raehwanniee~" kata luhan sambil memeluk kecil raehwa

"gwenchana oppaa... ini sudah tugasku sebagai salah satu hunhan shipper. Semoga gau menjalankannya di TLP guangzhou yaa~" raehwa tersenyum manis sebelum menghilang di persimpangan jalan

"hah~ lelahnya"

"lelah kenapa?" sesorang dengan nada suara amat teramat datar menjawab

"S-sehun-ah? Kenapa ada disini?"

"karna aku mencarimu... siapa yeoja tadi?"

"t-temanku... kenapa?"

"ada hubungan apa kau dengan dia?"

Luhan tersentak saat sehun memanggilnya tanpa embel embel_ hyung_.

"kami hanya berteman" kali ini luhan berani balik menatap sehun dengan intens

"BOHONG! AKU MELIHAT KALIAN BERPELUKAN!" luhan meciut takut saat mendengar sehun berteriak kepadanya

"KAU! KAU MENYAKITI PERASAANKU!" sehun menendang keras tempat sampah di dekatnya membuat sampah sampah itu berhamburan. Beruntunglah tempat ini sangat sepi jadi tak akan ada yang merasa terganggu

"se-sehun-ah... dengarkan hyung dulu~" luhan berkata sambil melihat sepatunya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya

Sehun mendekat kearah luhan, secepat kilat ia menyambar tengkuk luhan dan melumat bibirnya dengan intens. Luhan yang syok hanya dapat mengepalkan tangannya di keudua sisi tubuhnya.

Sehun mulai gencar menggit kecil bibir luhan, meminta akses untuk masuk. Luhan pun membuka bibirnya dengan senang hati

Dengan nekat luhan mengalungkan lengannya di leher sehun dab merapatkan tubuhnya membuat monster yang berada pada diri sehun bangkit

"Aah~ sehunhhhh" luhan mendesah keras saat tangan sehun mencubiti niplenya dengan gemas, namun sekelebat bayangan luhan memeluk raehwa tadi membuatnya tersadar. Ia menjauhkan dirinya dari luhan membuat desahan kecewa lolos dari bibir luhan

"Aku tanya sekali lagi.. kau... apakah yeoja tadi adalah kekasihmu?" Sekarang tatapan sehun tidak setajam tadi

"Ani... dia temanku sehun-ah. Kumohon percayalah padaku.. aku hanya mencintaimu sehun-ah~"

"M-mwo?" Kali ini giliran sehun yang kaget

"Ne! kau bisa jijik kepadaku! Aku mencintaimu dari 1 tahun lalu.. hiks.. a-akuㅡ"

Ucapan luhan terpotong karna bibir sehun sudah menempel (lagi) di bibir merahnya

"Nado.. Lu.. nado saranghae. Jeongmal saranghae" ucap sehun dengan jarak yang hanya 3cm

"Hueeeeeee" luhan menangis semakin kencang membuat sehun panik

"Y-ya! Kau kenapa? Uljimaa" ucap sehun sambil mengecup kedua mata luhan pelan

Sehun menunggu luhan berhenti menangis

"Gwenchana? Kau kenapa lu?" Ucap sehun sambil menatap luhan sayang

"Ani.. aku takut ini mimpi" keluh luhan

"Eyy.. Xiaolu.. apa aku perlu mencubitmu sayang?"

"Andwee.. dicubiti itu sakit" kata luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"Kyaa kyeoptaa~" sehun yang gemas pun memeluk luhan dengan erat sambil menciumi pipi merona luhan berkali kali

"Lu.. aku rasa ini sudah larut.. mau pulang? Besok kita harus pergi ke china untuk TLP Guangzhou"

"Kau benar.. kajja!" Kata luhan sambil tersenyum manis

Mereka pun pulang dengan senyum manis yang terus terpasang di wajah rupawan mereka

**T.B.C**

**VyinNote : tuuuhh hunhan udh jadiann, *lirik atas***

**Vyin galo banget liat babylu nangis di tlp uhuuu.. rasanya kea tersayat-sayat(?) Oiya maafin vyin yaa buat lama apdet.. maklum kelas 9 itu sibuk banget! Sumpahan! Vyin juga gereget sendiri sama pr pr yang dikasi.**

**And alsooo vyin juga minta maaf gara gara gak bisa bales review.. ini aja susah banget nyempilin waktunya T^T maafin vyin yah? Vyiin sayang kok sama readers semuaa *kecupreaders* **

**Buat yang nanya kai itu suka ama cilu ato gak..udh kejawab kan di chapter ini?~^^ **

**Trus disini tlp nya acak gegara vyin gak inget mana duluan eheheeee:3 segitu aja yaa makasiiii buanyaakkk**

**BIG THANKS FOR REVIEWS GUYS! YOUR REVIEWS IS MY TREASURE AND MY SPIRIT^^**

**10review=update ehee:3 hargailah vyin~ ;) **

**Wanna review again?^_^**


End file.
